The Behavioral Core is core-directed by Alan R. Light and Charles Vierck. The behavioral facility is responsible for all behavioral testing proposed in Projects 1 and 3. In these projects, it is important to assess changes in the sensitiveness of rats and mice to thermal and mechanical stimulation of cutaneous surfaces before and after administration of inflammatory mediators or other treatments of peripheral tissue or nerves. The behavioral core utilizes testing strategies originated by Dr. Vierck and Light have collaborated in this manner for some time, communicating frequently about the development of the proposed techniques and the analysis of results obtained with different manipulations. Furthermore, Dr. Vierck will travel from Gainesville to Chapel Hill once a month in order to review progress in the behavioral paradigms and to meet with personnel using these paradigms.